


kyuhaehyuk | can i tell you a secret?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [12]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Can I tell you a secret?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuhaehyuk | can i tell you a secret?

Everyone knows that Lee Donghae is the absolute  _worst_  secret keeper in the entire fourth grade. When they were in kindergarten, Henry made the mistake of telling Donghae that he wanted to kiss Amber, and Donghae told  _everyone._  Amber decided that she didn’t want to be friends with Henry anymore and didn’t invite him to her birthday party. Henry didn’t invite Donghae to his birthday party either.

But now that they’re ten, most of them have gotten better at keeping secrets. Hyukjae had to keep his noona’s birthday present secret for  _three whole weeks_ , but managed to do so. 

When everyone comes back to school after Christmas break, they find out that there’s a new kid in their class. “His name is Kyuhyun,” their teacher says, “and he just moved here. Donghae, can you be Kyuhyun’s buddy for today?”

Donghae nods enthusiastically and motions to the empty desk next to him. A rather shy Kyuhyun sits down next to him and politely listens as Donghae tells him all about the cool things they get to do in fourth grade at this school. 

Kyuhyun’s birthday is in February, and his parents are throwing him a surprise party. All of the boys in the fourth grade are invited, but they have to keep it a secret. Which means they have to keep it a secret from Donghae too. They’re mostly successful at keeping Kyuhyun in the dark until  _someone_ (whose surname may or may not be Zhou) accidentally let’s it slip that he can’t wait for Kyuhyun’s party. Kyuhyun is out of earshot, but Donghae hears and that’s bad enough.

"Kyuhyun’s having a party?!" Donghae exclaims.

"SHHHHHH!" all the other boys shush him.

Youngwoon claps a hand over his mouth. “It’s a surprise, pabo! You can’t tell.”

"You know he’s going to tell," Sungmin says. "He  _always_  tells secrets.”

Donghae looks repentant. “It’s not my fault! They just… slip out.”

"Well slip them back in and  _don’t tell_ ,” Youngwoon theatens.

"But what if he asks me?"

"Tell him…"

"Tell him that there’s going to be an alien abduction on Friday instead," Jongwoon suggests.

"YEAH!" all of the other boys agree. "ALIENS!"

Donghae says he thinks he can manage that, and the boys warily watch him run over to Kyuhyun.

"Hey Kyuhyun, want to hear a secret?" Donghae asks.

"Sure," Kyuhyun replies, looking up from his action figures.

"There’s going to be an alien abduction on Friday!" Donghae exclaims.

"Yeah," Hyukjae says, sidling up to the other two. "I heard that aliens are going to come down and beam all the girls up to their ships so the world will be taken over by boys!"

"Woah," Kyuhyun says, eyes wide. "No more girls!"

"It’s a good thing you didn’t invite any girls to your surprise party on Friday," Donghae says before anyone can stop him. "Because they’ll all be with the aliens."

The rest of the boys let out a collective groan and swear to never tell Donghae anything ever again.


End file.
